1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an exercise device designed to strengthen the abdominal muscles. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to an exercise device designed to strengthen the core and torso muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise devices intended to improve a user's physique have grown in popularity over the past few decades. By providing increased resistance and structures that direct more efficient movements, such equipment enables users to increase their fitness level in a shorter amount of time than that associated with unassisted exercise. However, the home gyms and intricate systems of the past have made way for smaller, simpler devices aimed at strengthening and toning only certain anatomical zones.
Many people have a few “problem areas” that are harder to exercise and that naturally store excess fat. Rather than spend a significant portion of time working out the whole body, an individual may be more interested in targeting that specific area that he or she finds unsatisfactory. In recent years, abdominal exercise devices have become particularly popular, with infomercials showing before and after pictures of users and promising viewers that they too can achieve a “six-pack” stomach by purchasing and using the toted ware. These devices specifically target the muscles located in the stomach region and can range from a specially-made devices such as the Ab Rocker® to items as seemingly simple as oversized inflatable plastic balls.
As the variety of abdominal exercise equipment available for purchase has increased, companies have struggled to design devices that are both effective and affordable. In an effort to reduce costs and remain competitive, most devices have been built such that both size and function are fixed. This has proved rather problematic, as different people require slight adjustments in the size of the device. In addition, the toning and strengthening ability of traditional abdominal exercise devices is limited because the abdominal muscles cannot all be exercised with one simple movement. Common abdominal exercise devices only enable unidirectional movement that fails to work the extremities of the abdominal region, leaving key areas such as the oblique muscles and lower abs flabby. Because users also tend to push their stomachs outward when exercising their abdominal region, it is difficult to tone the abdominal muscle without building additional muscle outward, which makes the gut appear even larger. The most common problem associated with abdominal exercise equipment is that it fails to support the back and spine, causing soreness and even injury.